Together at last
by Flow16
Summary: This is a Fan Fic about Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain Wild . This is my first fan fic that I wrote. I'm new to this fan fic thing but I hope you as the readers enjoy this. There will be many more fan fiction to come.


AIDO and WILD

Fanfiction

"Wild is this right?" Aido pushed himself into a sitting position; the covers flopped over to the side. The room was cool and slightly dim; he could barely make out Wild's face in the darkness.

"Does it feel right?" Wild answered blandly. He was hurt that Aido questioned what they were doing together. It was like a stab in the heart. Only he wouldn't tell Aido that, it would probably make him question his feelings even more. And Wild didn't want Aido to question how he felt about him, he wanted Aido to be sure of his feelings, because Wild was sure of his feelings for Aido.

"Yea but what will-"Aido started to say. Wild knew just where he was going with this and he didn't like it. It just made him feel like Aido wasn't really there for him like he was.

" I don't give a fu-k what Kaname thinks about us, all I know is that he doesn't question what we would think when he runs off with Zero every night" now Wild pushed himself up into a sitting position, why couldn't Aido just see that he wanted to be with him no matter what anyone else said. All Wild knew was that he liked being with Aido more than anyone else.

Aido looked into Wilds hurt eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt him. "I'm sorry Wild" Aido could see that Wild was upset; he knew that Wild would never question how he felt about him. Why did he have to question his feelings? Aido knew that he loved Wild, but this whole thing was new to him. He was in some ways scared. But he didn't want to be scared or question how he felt, not with Wild.

"I'm just scared, this is all knew to me, I don't know how to act or what to say so I say the wrong thing, I won't stay stupid things anymore, all I want to do is be with you Wild, I didn't mean to hurt you , I would never hurt you" Aido looked away from Wild. He had never been this open with anyone, never said what he really felt. But with Wild it was different, Aido felt like he could be open and share his feelings with Wild because Wild wouldn't judge him.

Wild ran his hands through his hair, wow that surprised him, for as long as he knew Aido, Aido all ways kept to himself. This was a side of Aido he hadn't seen before.

Wild placed a hand on Aido's chin and turned his head to make him look at him. Wild could tell that Aido really meant what he said. Aido's skin was warm and Wild could see a slight pinkish color to Aido's cheeks, the room was so dim.

"I'm scared too, but we can do this together Aido, and people say stupid stuff that doesn't mean you have to go and punish yourself for it, but I just really need to know that no matter what we do no one will come between us, I really want this to work Aido no matter what Kaname or anyone else says, I love you" Wild looked deeply into Aido's eyes.

Aido had been stupid, why should he care what anyone else thinks. What he did with Wild was none of their busyness. If anyone had a problem with that then they would have to take it up with him personally. Aido had made up his mind and his heart was telling him it was the right choice. Did this feel right as Wild had asked before? Yes being with Wild did feel right , Aido knew he belonged with Wild and he shouldn't be afraid to show it.

"Yes" Aido said. Wilds eyebrows went up. What was Aido saying yes for? Random.

Wild could see a glint of Aido's teeth as he smiled in the darkness.

"This feels right, us together" Aido said leaning in closer. Wild smiled, things were going to work with Aido he could feel it.

Aido leaned in pressing his lips on Wilds. Aido could feel a shiver run down wilds back. He smiled inwardly to himself before pulling away.

"I love you too wild" Aido kissed him again.

Aido brushed all his thoughts of being scared and not sure away. He was sure about one thing and that was Wild.

LATER THAT DAY

"Look it's the night class" a girl called over to her friends. They all gathered around the high iron fence.

At the Cross Academy there were two classes, the day class and the night class. The day class was all humans but the night class had a secret that the day class didn't know about. The night class was all vampires.

"Their all so beautiful" one of the girls said dreamily. All her friends sighed along with her.

"ooooo look its Aido" another of the girls pointed and waved at him. All the girls loved Aido.

"Aido, hey Aido, OMG its Aido" all the girls said, talking more to themselves then Aido.

Now the night class was close enough for them to hear the day class girls. It seemed like every night there were day class girls waiting for them. Aido was the first one to hear how excited they were to see him.

He walked up to them all happy, strutting his stuff. He was going to tell them something that he only shared with someone else till now.

"Sorry girls I'm already taken" Aido smiled pulling a hand through his blonde locks.

"What! By whom" all the day class girls wined in unison. They all had on puppy dog pouts.

Aido laughed and walked over to Wild. There was a gasp from the day class and silence from the night class. Not even the night class new about Aido and Wild till now.

"Aido what are you doing?" Wild asked in a hushed voice, his eyebrows noted together. Wild didn't like surprises much.

"Trust me" Aido whispered back. Aido looped his arm through Wilds. Aido could sense that Wild was nervous about people knowing about them, but if Aido was thinking right the day class girls would be more in love with them then they were now and the night class wouldn't care because they already knew about Kaname and Zero.

Aido had been thinking right.

Aido pulled Wild up to the fence with him towards the girls. They were all staring wide eyed at them.

Aido laughed at this. "Wild here is the one that I am taken by" Aido reached over and ran a hand through Wilds soft spikes of hair. Then Aido placed a kiss on Wilds cheek. Wild's skin was heating up, his face turned a light shade of pink. Wild looked away from Aido and the day class girls.

All the day class girls giggled and clapped their hands.

"Awww" one said. "How cute" from another. "We love you Aido and Wild" one of the other girls said from the back of the group. They all started to jump up and down. They really loved this, just like Aido knew they would.

"Kkkkkeeeeeyyyyyaaaaa" they all said at the same time.

"By girls" Aido said, passing them by the fence. "come on Wild we can't be late for class"

And with that Aido and Wild and the rest of the night class go on passing the day class girls. This was the being Aido and Wild didn't have to hide how they felt about each other anymore. At last they were together the way it was meant to be.


End file.
